A Wayward Emblem
by Hero LumiEre Lumanite
Summary: The tale of one young tactician who travels the land in a quest to find his true role in life. Can he not only bring his friends to a better land without conflict, but also become as great a man like as he dreamed? Will our heroes ever stop the evil plot that has yet to be revealed? *I suck at summaries, okay?*


_Chapter 1: Of all the ways to wake up. _

"Are you awake?" A mysterious voice said. The man opened his eyes to see a green haired young woman standing in front of him. She was holding a small wooden bowl and wore a blueish-green dress. "I found you unconscious on the plains." She said sitting next to him, she continued, "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. Don't worry, you're safe now. Now that I'm done introducing myself, who are you? Can you remember your name?" She asked waiting for the man's answer.

The man sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. Looked the girl over a few times before looking into her eyes. Her bright, green eyes. He shook himself out of his trance and answered, "Hero."

"You're name is Hero?" She asked, "What an odd-sounding name..."

A bit offended, Hero said, "Not much more odd-sounding then Lyn."

The girl laughed, "Sorry, pay me no mind. It's a good name." She decided to change the subject, "I can see by your attire that you're a traveler." She said, pointing over to the pile of robes on the ground. Hero's eyes widen and turned back to the girl.

"Stripped me while I was sleeping?!" He asked, a red tint visible on his dark, yet pale, skin.

"I-I had to make sure you were not wounded under your clothes," she said with a blush appearing on her face. "I didn't take off your underwear though."

"Well... thank you." Hero said, still a bit red in the face.

"What brings you to the Sacae plains?" She asked, changing the subject again.

"Well, I-" Hero started, a loud noise was heard from outside.

"Hm? What was that noise?" She asked, getting up. She walked to door and picked up a sword that was resting next to it. "I'll go see what's happening. Hero, wait here for me." She opened the door and walked through, she closed the door behind her. Not wanting to wait, Hero got out of the bed and started to put on his clothes. He heard a scream. Hero ran out of the room, wear a pair of green pants and a sleeveless dark green shirt with gold patterns on it. He saw Lyn standing there, watching it horror at that was before her.

"Bandits!" Lyn exclaimed, "They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!" Drew her sword, "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them!"

Hero looked at her, shock written all over his face. "You alone?! You can't stop them all by yourself!" Hero said, grabbing her shoulder.

"If that's all of them, I think I handle them on my own." She turned to Hero and smiled, "You'll be safe inside, Hero."

"You think a man is just gonna let a woman fight all those bastards by herself?" He asked her, "If I did that and you got seriously hurt, then I'll have kill myself. I'm helping you whether you like it or not." He said with a smile.

"You want to help? But this has..." She took a moments pause, as if thinking everything out. "Can you use a weapon of any sort?"

Hero had a 'sweatdrop' moment. "Awww... I'm naturally a strategist."

"I don't think that'll help us much against bandits..." Lyn said, a bit depressed.

"Oh, come on," Hero said, folding his arms over his chest. "How hard can using a sword or Axe, or even lance, be?" He smiled.

Lyn gave him one of her own smiles. "Glad you're not stubborn to give up your trade." She said giggling a little, "But I think it's best we deal with these guys before they ruin my village." Turned to see the bandits breaking into a hut. Hero looked around before seeing an old iron sword jammed into the ground. He ran over to it and, with a bit of work, pulled it out of the ground.

"Let's go!" Lyn exclaimed, sprinting into the fray. Hero followed close behind raising his sword. The handles turned to see the pair, sprinting towards them. A three of them chuckled to themselves.

"What's this? A scrawny looking boy and some little girl think they can fight us?" This caused them to break out in more laughter. The bandit who said stepped forward, still laughing. "I'll deal with them." He raised his Axe and started a run to the advancing duo. Lyn, without hesitation, slashed at the bandit in his stomach. The bandit's eyes widened as he looked down to his new wound. He fell on his face, dead.

The other bandits looked on with wide eyes and slack jaws. The immediately took off towards the two swordsmen, giving the best battle cries. This time, Hero slashed at the first two bandits that came into range. They fell much like the first one. Lyn parried a few blows from the axes and started to stab at the welders. Another bandit came from behind Lyn and raised his Axe.

Hero looked around in time to see the bandit coming, his eyes widened as he yelled, "Lyn!" The green haired woman turned around in time to see the Axe being brought down to her. She quickly moved out of the way but received a large cut, trailing down her left arm. She used her right to swing her sword downwards across the bandits chest. He soon fell like all the others.

Hero rushed over to her after finishing off another bandit. "Are you okay?" He asked, inspecting the wound. He pulled off a small bottle that was attached to his pants and held it to her. "Take this."

"What is it?" She asked, taking the bottle with her good hand.

"It's a Vulnerary. It numbs pain and can quickly repair damaged tissues." He said, calmly. "Mages may be a tad bit odd, but they can be very helpful."

"Fine." She said, she opened the bottle to be met with a sweet scent. She quickly downed the bottle and could feel her arm getting better. "Wow..."

"I know, my mother taught me to make those years ago." Hero smiled and turned to the large hut thing. "Someone's still in there, Lyn. Let's find out who." Lyn, with a nod, followed Hero into the hut. As they stepped in, they were met with the sight and a large, blonde haired Axe bandit in dirty green _armor. _He snarled at them.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked, seething. "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?!" He took off running towards them. Lyn stepped in front of Hero and slashed Batta, he was hit but hardly seemed phased. He used the blunt side of the Axe to send Lyn into the wall of the ger. Hero slashed at him next, earning a small grunt from the large man. Batta kneed Hero in the gut before elbowing him in the spin. Hero fell to the floor and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Damn," Hero coughed. "He's tough..." Batta raised his Axe to finish off Hero. As he was about to bring down the weapon he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see an iron sword had ran through him.

"What..?" Batta coughed, "How... How could you... kill me?" The body of Batta sliding off Lyn's blade was the last thing Hero saw before blacking out.

**Welcome everyone to the second fan fiction I've ever published! I'm planning on making every chapter a chapter no matter how meaningless they seem. I don't have nothing else to say other then sorry if my writing skills suck, I'm still learning how to make these things. I don't know when I'll post chapter two but don't worry, it won't be that long of a wait. Here's the question: should I stay completely fateful to the story of the game or should I change it even more then how it is now? I mean, it's not like I'll throw in unicorns and guns for shits and giggles, so the choice is up to you guys. That's about it really. **

**Gg, noobs. Light's out. **


End file.
